degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy-Paige Friendship
The friendship between Jimmy Brooks and Paige Michalchuk began sometime prior to the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Jimmy and Paige naturally became friends as a result of being two extremely popular students and having a host of mutual friends such as Spinner Mason, Hazel Aden, Ashley Kerwin, Terri MacGregor and Marco Del Rossi. At one point, Jimmy was in a long-term relationship with Hazel (Paige's best friend) while Paige was in a reasonably lengthy relationship with Spinner (Jimmy's best friend). Friendship History Season 1 In The Mating Game, Ms. Kwan assigns Jimmy and Paige to read the roles of Romeo and Juliet for English class. Paige takes it a step further and kisses Jimmy on the lips, making the latter's then girlfriend, Ashley Kerwin, jealous. In Jagged Little Pill, Paige seems to defend Jimmy when he and Ashley break up. Season 2 In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Jimmy and Hazel entered the luau together against Paige and Spinner at the end of year dance. They got quite competitive, and different obstacles got in the way of each winning. They all ended up losing to Ashley and Craig. Season 3 In Pride (1), Paige, Jimmy, Spinner Mason, Hazel Aden, Ellie Nash, and Marco Del Rossi are driven to the beach by Paige's elder brother, Dylan Michalchuk. In The Power of Love, Jimmy, Paige, Hazel, and Spinner go to the Bollywood dance together. Season 4 In Time Stands Still (2), while Jimmy is at the hospital due to being shot. Paige is seen crying while comforting a devastated Hazel, who was crying even harder. Season 5 In Redemption Song, Jimmy and Paige were two of the many students to paint a mural together. Season 6 In Working for the Weekend, Spinner and Jimmy open a store with money from Jimmy's academic fund while Marco, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Dylan stand by their sides for support. Season 7 In It's Tricky, Paige is seen at Jimmy's performance at the club. Trivia *Jimmy is one month older than Paige: he was born in September 1987 while she was born the following October. They were both among the oldest students in their grade. *Their kiss in The Mating Game was the first on-screen kiss of Degrassi: The Next Generation, even before Jimmy and Ashley kissed. *Paige dated Jimmy's best friend Spinner Mason. *Jimmy dated two of Paige's best friends, Hazel Aden and Ashley Kerwin, although Paige had a somewhat tempestuous relationship with Ashley. *They were both friends with Marco Del Rossi, Ellie Nash and Terri MacGregor. *Like Craig and Ellie, neither of them had a problem with the fact that Marco was gay after he came out. This was in stark contrast to Spinner's initial homophobia. *They both play guitar. *They both disliked Rick Murray as he abused Terri, although Jimmy briefly became friends with him. *They were both originally members of the Class of 2006. While Paige graduated with that class in High Fidelity (2), Jimmy was held back and graduated as part of the Class of 2007 in We Built This City. *They both made their first appearances in Family Politics. *They both made their final appearances in Season 8: Jimmy in Lost in Love (1) and Paige in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. Gallery 1073 1.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Paige,jimmy,kiss01-5.jpg Emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg Paigimmy.jpg S1.jpg Tumblr ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg 106 The Mating Game 031.jpg 777332.jpg Tumblr lxgf9uwz1I1qc1tpr.jpg Paige,jimmy,kiss01-5.jpg 106 The Mating Game 060.jpg 106 The Mating Game 062.jpg 106 The Mating Game 101.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-20 at 8.34.57 PM.png Spimmy+Paige.jpg|deleted scene Tumblr m9bnuwWrcB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr meb4spCNfW1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Normal 1480 1.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 06 (23).jpg Degrassi_S6.jpg Images (29).jpg Degrassi1HR.jpg 106-brucas59 (3).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions